


Seeing an Old Friend

by sapphire316



Series: Fullmetal Alchemist Amino Scenario Weekly Writing Prompts [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Literally just dialogue, Roy and Maes friendship, SWW, Short Story, Technically death but not the dying part?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire316/pseuds/sapphire316
Summary: “...”“...mhm...”“...”“Where...where am I…?”“...hey there, buddy.”[Originally written for a Scenario Weekly Writing Prompt on Fullmetal Alchemist Amino]





	Seeing an Old Friend

“...”

“...mhm...”

“...”

“Where...where am I…?”

“...hey there, buddy.”

“Wh--!? Y-You...how are you--!?”

“...”

“...oh. I...I see.”

“Figured it out, huh?”

“Yes...I suppose I have...after all, there’s only one explanation as to how I can be here, speaking with you…which is...”

“...”

“...”

“...you’re dead.”

“...yeah. I’m...dead.”

“...”

“...”

“...you know, it’s really not as bad as some people think. Everyone’s afraid of whatever there is after death...but really, it’s the dying itself that’s the hard part. From there on out it’s just...easy.”

“Easy...I won’t lie, that does sound nice…”

“Heh, well...I’m sure it does, especially to someone like you. I’ve kept an eye on you all these years...you’ve really been working your ass off.”

“Wouldn’t be me without overachievement, you know that. Though I’ll admit, I’m flattered that you reserved enough time to watch over me. I would’ve thought your eyes would’ve been glued to your family 24/7 all this time.”

“Ha! Is that a hint of jealousy I’m picking up there? Well don’t worry your pretty little head about it, my friend, because after plenty of consideration, I decided that you were worth at least  _ some _ of my attention!”

“...truly, I’m honored.”

“Good, you should be. Heh...but seriously, though, I’m...I’m glad you stayed productive while I was gone. I saw how much this whole thing hurt you...I’m happy that you didn’t let it break you down completely.”

“You kidding? You say that as if you would’ve even granted me the luxury of breaking down. If I had tried to give up for even a second, you would’ve come down and haunted my ass until the end of time.”

“Haha! Well, what else are friends for?”

“Well, I was under the impression that friends were supposed to be supportive and respectful, rather than overbearing and annoying.”

“Oh, please, you and I both know that you would’ve been lost without me.”

“Right. Keep telling yourself that if you must.”

“Hmph. Maybe I will.”

“You do that.”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...in all seriousness, though...I really did miss you…”

“I...I know, buddy…”

“Tell me...did you...see what happened on the Promised Day, all those years ago…?”

“Which part…?”

“...I think you know…”

“...you mean the part with Envy.”

“...yeah…”

“...yes. I saw it.”

“Oh…”

“...”

“Ha...I must’ve looked completely out of my mind…”

“It was...unsettling, to say the least. Especially knowing that...well, I was the cause of all that…”

“No. Don’t even start with that. It was all Envy, not you.”

“I realize that he’s mostly to blame, but if I had just been more careful--”

“I said don’t start! Look, that’s...that’s so far in the past at this point that it’s...well, it’s almost obsolete. Especially because we’re both here now…”

“...right. Tell you what...I won’t guilt trip myself into oblivion about it as long as you don’t do the same.”

“...deal.”

“Good.”

“...”

“...”

“I wonder how Riza’s doing...now that I’m gone…”

“Heh...bit early for you to be getting all melodramatic, isn’t it? You’ve been dead for all of about ten minutes.”

“Ugh...well forgive me for worrying. I’m sure you were weepy for weeks on end about your wife and daughter once you got here.”

“Alright, alright, fine...just teasing. But seriously, I think she’ll be alright. Even after all this time, from what I’ve seen, she hasn’t lost any of her strength. I’m sure she’ll do perfectly fine, all the way until it’s her turn to join us here.”

“Yeah...I guess you’re right. And hey, I suppose if we somehow didn’t end up burning in Hell, she won’t either.”

“Exactly. See? You’ve just gotta think positive!”

“Yeah, yeah...whatever you say.”

“Heh...I knew you’d start listening to me someday.”

“No need to pat yourself on the back.”

“Oh, there’s plenty of need.”

“Whatever…”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...you know, I bet the moment my body is buried, Fullmetal will be there to dance on my grave and carve ‘Bastard’ into the headstone.”

“...wouldn’t put it past him to do that last part. But I don’t think he’ll be glad you’re gone.”

“Why not?”

“Well, I think that, despite all the insults and shouting matches...he really did look up to you, especially when he was a kid.”

“Fullmetal? Look up to me? Hah...that’s only because he was so short back then.”

“Haha, funny. But I’m serious. I don’t think I’d be the only one to claim that it was obvious that you two really did care about each other.”

“I have no idea what you’re referring to.”

“Heh...ah, well...you’ll have plenty of time to come to terms with all that later. For now, we should get going. There’s some more people waiting on you, and then it’s our turn to wait on some others. I’ll even show you how to check in on our friends still in the land of the living, alright?”

“Mhm...that certainly sounds nice. Alright, let’s go.”

“Good! Just follow me!”

“...”

“...”

“...hey, Maes?”

“Yeah, Roy?”

“...it’s good to see you again.”

“Heh...likewise, old friend.”


End file.
